


Back in the good Ol' Days

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [545]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 2006, Angst, DFB-Pokal, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loss, M/M, Sleeping Together, TT, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: « Ce n’était pas une si bonne époque. »« Ferme-la Alex. »« Il n’a pas tort. »« La même pour toi Jan. »
Relationships: Lukáš Hrádecký/Jan Zimmermann, Marco Russ/Alexander Meier/Jan Zimmermann
Series: FootballShot [545]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Back in the good Ol' Days

Back in the good Ol’ Days

Marco peut se souvenir de beaucoup de choses quand il repense à son temps à Francfort, il y a tellement vécu que certains souvenirs se sont évanouis, mais tant sont restés gravés à jamais que ça ne le surprendrait pas qu’un jour il se réveille après s’être souvenu de tout un tas de matches. Pour le moment, ce sont les souvenirs de sa première finale de Pokal qui reviennent, en 2006, déjà face au Bayern. Certaines choses ne changent jamais vraiment. Il peut se souvenir de peu de choses du match, mais beaucoup de la célébration post-match de l’équipe adverse, des confettis dorés lui tombant dessus alors qu’il regardait sa médaille d’argent en se demandant ce qu’il aurait pu faire de plus pour que Francfort gagne. Il n’a toujours pas de réponse aujourd’hui. Même s’ils ont fini par gagner cette foutue coupe il y a maintenant deux ans, Marco n’arrive pas à oublier tout ce qui a pu suivre le coup de sifflet final. Bien sûr il y avait la joie des adversaires comme Kahn ou Lahm ou d’autres, mais il y avait aussi le sentiment amer de ses coéquipiers de l’époque, et il ne peut pas oublier le regard de déception d’Alex, ni celui de Jan. Ils étaient des gamins à l’époque, et vivre ça ne pouvait que les forger, mais pas dans le bon sens. C’est ce jour-là qu’ils ont acquis la culture de la défaite.

Marco peut se souvenir de rejoindre Alex dans sa chambre pour discuter avec lui comme ils le faisaient souvent à cette époque, avant qu’ils ne deviennent un peu plus âgés, et il avait été légèrement surpris de trouver Jan déjà présent sur son lit, Alex passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Bien sûr ils étaient amis à l’époque, mais Marco avait pu sentir plus, beaucoup plus dans leurs gestes, alors il avait fermé la porte derrière lui avant de passer ses bras à son tour autour du gardien pour le réconforter. Ils étaient si jeunes à ce moment-là, c’était si étrange de pouvoir sentir tout ce que ses deux coéquipiers faisaient contre lui. Marco peut se souvenir d’avoir tenu Jan silencieusement pendant une demi-dizaine de minutes avant de sentir les lèvres d’Alex sur sa main, embrassant ses phalanges alors qu’ils n’avaient jamais vraiment osé se rapprocher avant ce jour là. Marco peut se souvenir qu’il a lâché Jan pour embrasser Alex, il ne sait pas vraiment ce que le gardien a fait à ce moment-là, mais il les a regardé sans dire la moindre chose. Ils étaient des jeunes adultes toujours à la découverte de leur corps à cette époque, c’était leur première expérience entre hommes, alors c’était plus un challenge qu’une réelle aventure, c’était à celui qui réussirait le mieux à se débrouiller, pour oublier la soirée.

Marco a ensuite séparé ses lèvres de celles de l’attaquant pour inviter Jan à ne pas rester silencieux sur le bord du lit, Alex lui a aussi tendu la main, et il ne sait pas ce qui a pu passer dans l’esprit du gardien, mais pendant quelques secondes, tout un tas de questions avait l’air de circuler, avant qu’il ne prenne la main de Meier. C’est à partir de là que ses souvenirs deviennent de plus en plus flous, parce qu’Alex n’est pas le genre de gars à savoir maîtriser leur force dès le début, et les lèvres de Jan avaient déjà ce goût si attrayant (il a toujours compris pourquoi Lukas était tombé sous son charme si rapidement). Marco n’a toujours pas oublié la douleur de la soirée, mais il n’a pas non plus oublié que c’était l’une des nuits les plus excitantes de sa vie, découvrir les corps de ses deux anciens coéquipiers maintenant collègues dans le staff n’est pas quelque chose à regretter.

______________________________

« Ce n’était pas une si bonne époque. »

« Ferme-la Alex. »

« Il n’a pas tort. »

« La même pour toi Jan. »

Fin


End file.
